Only For You
by Redhansel
Summary: Naruto finally finds Sasuke and brings him back to the leaf village. Sasuke comes back without a fight which makes Naruto wonder. The story goes on as both struggle with their feelings for eachother.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly, but it's true.

* * *

><p>Only For You<p>

Chapter One

"See you later Naruto." Sakura yelled after Kakashi and Naruto as they set off on another D-rank mission.

"Bye Sakura, don't worry its only a stupid D-rank mission we will be back in no time." Naruto yelled back before turning around to hurry off after Kakashi.

"Naruto even if it is only a D-rank mission try not to mess up." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I am not going to mess up I just don't see why I have to go on such lame missions. Sakura gets to go on A-rank missions all the time and all I get is D-rank or at best C-rank." Naruto complained stomping his feet after Kakashi-sensei who was leading the way.

"Sakura is a chunin and you are only a genin Naruto so you cant have higher rank missions until you're a chunin like Sakura." Kakashi explained for the millionth time to Naruto. "Why do you always ask that even though you already know?"

"It's just how am I going to show off for Sakura if I cant even go on the same missions as her. Now she will never fall in love with me unless I become a chunin." Naruto complained some more.

"Look Naruto we have to go pick up Temari to escort her the rest of the way to the village. So stop complaining so we can get on with this mission." Kakashi said hurrying off to the meeting point.

"Fine" Naruto sighed and hurried after Kakashi.

After a few hours they made it to the meeting point where they saw Temari waiting leaning on her huge fan. "You're late" Temari pointed out angrily, "also Naruto I got a message from Lady Hokage you are to wait here for Gaara and Kankuro who should be arriving in a few hours and Kakashi you are to escort me back to the leaf village right away."

"Of course Temari. See you later Naruto." Kakashi said before hurrying off with Temari who was in a worse mood then usual. It was probably because she had wanted Shikamaru to pick her up.

About an hour after Kakashi and Temari left a falcon soared over top of him and landed on a branch a couple meters away. Naruto recognized it as one of the Sand Villages messenger falcons. He quickly hurried over and untied the small scroll form its leg and sat down to read it. He opened the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I the Kazekage Gaara will not be able to come until tomorrow at 5:00pm. I have informed Lady Hokage of this and you have been asked to go back to the village and another escort will come for me tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience. _

_Thank you,_

_Lord Kazekage Gaara_

Naruto sighed stuffing the scroll in his back pack and stood up. He began to walk back along the path that he and Kakashi had taken on the way there. He shuffled along not caring to hurry because he had nothing to do when he got back to the village.

He had only traveled for a couple of minutes before he heard a girls voice "Ssssaaaasssuuuukkkkkeeeee, I am tired can we stop and take a break ppplllleeeaaasseee?"

"Karin go away we are no longer on a team together. Suigetsu and Juugo left you're the only one still here and I don't need or want you here." Naruto heard Sasuke's voice and the anger in it. Naruto Froze at the sound of his voice, _was it him was it really him_ Naruto thought.

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts Naruto hurried to hide so that he wouldn't be seen. Naruto ran up a tree and hide in the leaves so he wouldn't be seen. He then scanned the area with his eyes to look for his old teammate and best friend Sasuke. After looking a little he spotted an angry Sasuke and an ugly red headed girl with glasses hurrying behind him trying to keep up.

_Now is my chance_ Naruto thought _I can finally bring sexy Sasuke back to the Leaf Village, wait a second where did sexy come from? What am I thinking? Whatever now is my chance to get Sasuke its now or never._

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts again and jumped down form the tree he was hiding in just as Sasuke killed the annoying ugly redhead. When Sasuke heard the soft noise of feet hitting the ground. He raised his head slowly knowing he probably had a battle coming. When he finally looked at the enemy in front of him he almost gasped. "Naruto" he said sounding more shocked then he would have liked.

"Sasuke, I am not letting you get away from me again you are coming back to the leaf village with me and you cant do anything to stop it." Stated the blonde teen in front of him blocking his way.


End file.
